riftwakefandomcom-20200216-history
Hue
Category:Human Civilizations Category:Nations Hue is a remote island lying just off the southern tip of Yavanna. It is sometimes called the “hermit kingdom” due to its self-imposed isolation from the rest of the world. Geography Hue is a large island, roughly the size of New Zealand. It has a stunning mountain range called the Jade Gates to the north. There are many smaller outlying islands as well. History Originally Hue’s capitol was just a nameless fishing village. Under the Pearl Emperors the island flourished, dictating trade and occasionally fighting trade wars with Yavanna, Amaranth, and Tiberium. It closed its ports after a ship full of plague victims ran aground on its shores; sickness burned through the country like wildfire. Shortly afterwards the Tiberians occupied its harbor, though they were not permitted ashore. Afterwards foreigners were shunned, forbidden from setting foot on Hue’s shores. Even castaways were slain on sight. Those who touched or even spoke to outsiders were labelled as “untouchables” and banished. These exiles became the country’s merchants, sailors, pirates, mercenaries, diplomats, and settlers. Over time they settled outlying islands, establishing a prosperous colonial empire. These colonies have always ruled themselves and are home to merchants, sailors, pirates, mercenaries, diplomats, and fugitives. Technology & Trade Ink, dyes, ricepaper, silksteel, spider-silk, firelocks, bonepowder, paper armor, raised contour maps, quicksilver Culture Considers all foreigners barbarians Live in workshop towns, stilted fishing villages, terraced hamlets, and many-storied wooden cities. The reason behind its isolation is quite simple. Only a few centuries ago plague burned through the country like wildfire. The sickness spread after a slave ship ran aground, disgorging thousands of plague victims. This happened shortly after Hue closed its ports to the world. It also led to the country adopting strict laws regarding hygiene and the disposal of bodies. Consequently there are more doctors and bathhouses in Hue than anywhere else, the dead are cremated, and suicide by immolation is preferred. There is also a huge feral cat population. Men and women shave their heads/bodies, smooth-skinned, scalp-locks Forbidden cities Highly ritualized, many invisible layers of courtesy, avoid touching strangers Language Hard, clipped dialect, slight variations in pitch and tone carry completely different meanings, stilted, formal, and often poetic; exiles speak Loan, a conglomeration of loan words and languages; dotcode alphabet Military The only nation that can arm even its peasant levies with guns – it invented and perfected firelocks, bombs, cannons, and flamethrowers. Its gunsmiths have no equal. Melee combat is considered barbaric. These elegant firelocks are still primitive and cumbersome, accurate only up to 100 meters, and unreliable in damp weather. Coupled with its constant vigilance against foreigners Hue is practically unassailable – the Tiberians fought a bloody amphibious war, hopping between islands until they reached Hue, and left thousands dead on the beach (War of Red Tides). Paper armor; hundreds of layers glued together, painted, lacquered, as good as waxed leather; silk-steel cloaks; snarling, hook-nosed iron masks; bannerpoles Government The country is ruled by a divine emperor – however, the day to day governing of the island is done by an inscrutable army of civil servants, ministers, and prefects.